The North Mountain
by Iris Kane
Summary: Frozen: following the disaster at the coronation Elsa leaves the kingdom. "Let It Go" sequence from Elsa's POV.


"The North Mountain"

Elsa ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore; then she was walking, walking from the even ground of the kingdom to the steep slopes of the surrounding mountains. Now she was getting higher and the snow was getting deeper, but Elsa didn't care… The cold had never bothered her.

It was up in the mountain away from the frightened and accusing eyes Elsa finally let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her long elegant cape that had been surrounding her all day leading up to the coronation seemed to be weighing her down; it served no purpose now, if only to slow her steps.

In one quick motion she had let the cape be blown away by the wind and it disappeared into the darkness down the mountain.

She studied her slender hands one bearing an elegant green glove the other bare as it had been since Anna had ripped the glove from her hand.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…" She muttered mockingly, and shrugged as she tore the other glove from her hand, it too, joining the discarded cape as the wind took it up and away. "Well now they know."

Elsa glanced down at her hands, and for the first time in years she wasn't afraid of the power she knew she possessed; now she had the space… Now she had no fear of hurting anyone.

Her fingers flexed momentarily feeling the power she knew was coming and slowly gently let the power flow from her fingertips… The snowflakes and crystallized above her palms, just hovering there, innocent, as they had when she was a child and had entertained Anna… Until the accident.

Elsa knew her power was far from innocent that had already been proven and she had to live with the memory of it.

Now her power was at full capacity the blasts of ice and snow shot from her palms and swirled around her and for the first time Elsa tried to see how far she could push them. The beams tracked along the snow before crystallizing the edge of a nearby chasm. Elsa watched, fascinated by her own abilities and tentatively she followed just stopping at the edge of the chasm between hills. Elsa shot another blast of ice and snow from her palms and it shimmered in the air for a moment in the form of a bridge.

She wondered, she wondered if…

Slowly she took a cautious step and as it had numerous times before the ground immediately froze beneath her. before she ran up the steps that were materializing in front of her. She ran her hands over the railing-it froze immediately.

The beams shot out of her palms creating glacier after icy glacier, forming into tall pillars of ice. The elegant pillars forming together into a glistening castle, a place where she was safe, where she could be, away from the people she so desperately wanting to protect.

The glistening palace formed around her as it built layer upon layer, and as the seams of the exterior walls closed around her Elsa began to wonder again. Off came the tiara they had placed on her head earlier; Elsa had never liked it anyway, while she took her responsibility as leader seriously, she felt constricted and the tiara was only a reminder of that. Elsa also tore down the elegant bun her hair had been braided into so the braid hung loosely down her back, the flyaway strands of blond hair, held so carefully in place with a few well-placed hairpins came loose… She liked this look better- it was more her.

She formed a small cyclone around herself and her coronation gown disappeared and began to change, transforming into something glittering and shimmering something that seem to be part of her body itself. The fabric was blue and green and gossamer and clung to her figure in all the right places with an elegant grace.

Elsa strode through the palace, her head held high and out on the glittering balcony the rising sun was just catching the ice in its shimmering light. Elsa inhaled, for the first time relaxing. Everything she had created truly was beautiful and in the first light of day even more so, and for the first time in a long time she felt beautiful… Empowered.

While the entire structure would seem forbidding and cold to anyone else it was the first time Elsa ever felt like herself.

The cold never bothered me anyway. She thought.


End file.
